


wasted

by milkles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Boss Harry, Bottom Louis, I'm missing a lot of tags rip, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Sad Ending, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkles/pseuds/milkles
Summary: harry doesn't know when to stop.mafia!harry





	1. one

preview)

 

 

louis remembers the day they met so clearly, the smell remains on the back of his mind.

louis was in the middle of watching the lovely bones on his iphone, which was propped on an half-empty cold cup of tea when a smell hit his nose slowly then all at once.

the smell had louis' toes curled, his back creating a small arch, eyes rolling to the back of his head and his nose wiggling wildly to capture more of the aroma.

(some vanilla and old spice, louis realized now- all natural)

louis composed himself and stared straight at the door of the café as the smell got closer, stronger, at a quick pace.

a man with shoulder length hair strided in with a quick step to his feet, walked in, swinging the door open wide, nose flaring.

louis knew this was someone he did not want to tangle himself up with as when he walked into the café, his head was held high, shoulders back and spine straight.

the man's eyes found louis' and he took long steps to him. louis looked at his legs and wow, they seemed to stretch on forever.

the rest also remains fresh on his mind because mere moments later, they are in the back of the man's car, slick black range rover.

the a/c was running but it felt like a million degrees to louis. hands gripped ass- biceps- like a vice.

they claimed each other without thinking and louis regrets that. louis scratches at the bite mark on his neck and cries himself to sleep.

harry, the man, is never home anymore to capture that his mate is broken, but if he would be, he'd most likely tell him to shut up and go to bed, or move louis to the guest room.

the guest room was upstairs and on the opposite side of the house- far away from each other, the exact representation of how close they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](paypal.me/em2232)


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry doesn't know when to stop.
> 
> mafia!harry

preview ) 

 

 

louis doesn't remember when it began, but it still happened- right under his nose, after everything they'd been through.

louis moved into harry's house, a three story with four bedrooms and three bathrooms, in a week. there was really no discussing it- harry knocked on louis' apartment door (who gave him louis' address?) with uhaul boxes and a moving truck behind him with three big men.

harry was less than persuasive in asking louis to move, he was rock soild about it and took him for a drove around town in his own car as the men stormed the apartment with the boxes.

 "why are those- where are they- what's happening?" louis stammered, looking back at his apartment.

"you are moving in with me. no questions asked, so shut the fuck up and sit and look pretty." harry told him. louis whimpered and shrunk back.

(louis, now, regrets for going for the tall alpha with the strong scent that made him drop to his knees and bare his neck.)

-

louis' clothes have all arrived. none of his furniture. but harry through out all the clothes once they arrived.

(what was the purpose of the uhaul then?)

harry was already to take over louis' life without louis' noticing because he was distracted to even realize, but he knew in the nack of his head exactly what was happening.

louis decided if, somehow- some way, he got the chance to relive the day he met harry, he would kill himself the moment he smelled him because the way it actually happened, he was already dead then, too.

(he was the walking dead.)

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](paypal.me/em2232)


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry doesn't know when to stop.
> 
> mafia!harry

now)

 

louis laid on the couch, a blanket draped across his lap and a remote in his right hand. he was watching _the lovely bones_ as usual.

(it was his favorite movie- _my name is susie salmon, like the fish._ )

the front door opened and slammed shut, louis gave a small jump and barely sent a glance at who came in- but he knew it was harry.

"food?" harry's deep voice came, he sounded closer now. louis nodded and got up to serve him.

"more rice?" harry grumbled as he saw what he was being served, white rice and baked chicken with slow cooked vegetables. they had rice last night, brown rice.

"they were running low on mushrooms at the flea market," louis said in a small but confident voice. "and they had no sau-" he stopped suddenly, noticing harry moving

harry's hand raised and then brought it down on louis' cheek, a loud crack being heard throughout the kitchen.

louis stumbled back with a whimpered. "yes, i'm sorry. there will be better dinner tomorrow." louis said, swallowing after- swallowing the small of his dignity.

"there better be." he confirmed and took his plate from louis' hand. he left the kitchen to his office, leaving a swollen louis with a small hand pressed against his cheek.

"there will." louis whispered once more to himself and went to get a ready 'to-go-ice-pack-with-peppermint-oil' (louis made them for this exact reason) from the freezer and pressed it against his cheek.

(louis' right cheek, the usual cheek that gets the smack around.)

-

it was further into night now and louis' got up from where he resituated himself on the couch and made his way to harry and his' room.

harry was showering, so louis gathered the clothes harry laid out on the bed, silk pajamas that were a soft red, and waited for harry to be done.

he was done soon enough and louis took his turn, eyes glued to harry's chest as he moved into the bathroom, the butterfly waving a small 'hello' in the passing by.

louis' forearm was gripped with a sudden strength amd he freezed, foot nearly pressing down into the tiles of the bathroom.

"tonight." the deep voice came and louis gave a stiffled nod. he slowly removed his arm from harry's grip and went to shower, closing the door behind him.

"open." the voice came again and louis shakily let the door fall open on it's hinges.

he placed his clothes onto the sink, turning the water for the shower to warm then began to strip in front of the doorway and soon hopped into the shower.

the shower curtain was the traditional foggy white so louis' silhouette was adoring.

-

the night was filled with harry's comforting words as he pressed louis into the mattress, tears staining louis' back with sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](paypal.me/em2232)


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry doesn't know when to stop.
> 
> mafia!harry

preview)

 

 

harry doesn't remember when he began to be so hard on himself and harder on others. but if he had to guess- harry would say it was when his mother passed the _family business._

and harry, before, was kind, whole-heartedly dedicated to everyone and soft. this was when he was 17 and throwing about happiness in forms of flowers and baked goods from work.

(he was a cashier in a bakery, but he was well-liked to get leftovers once a week.)

and harry, still before, didn't see any bad in his life- besides college fees- and was ready to set foot into a carefree life after getting a music career that would let him sit a little nicely.

and once again, harry, before, didn't think his family was so, so far down the rabbit whole of drugs and debts. they were always well off, but it came crashing quickly.

-

"harry, come here please," anne said in a calm voice, laced with a underlying nervous tone. it was harry's eighteenth birthday and she was about to push harry off balance for the rest of his life.

harry was watching some news on the recliner in the living room when he heard the all-to-familiar voice and followed it's directions.

"harry, sit down. this is- important. sit please," anne said from across the kitchen, sitting on a chair by the island.

"lay it on me." harry told her once he found a chair near her and faced her. "what's up?"

then anne started, explaing and telling harry how she got them both so far down a rabbit hole with multiple local gangbanger and a far deeper thing that she couldn't well explain.

(prostitutes, cops, political figures.)

harry didn't want to believe what was coming out of his mother's mouth after she was done speaking words that didn't make sense.

harry pushed off from the table when anne said that it was his problem now, she could no longer deal with it anymore and told harry that he needed to face the real world.

(anne was killed that night, she knew it wasn't to make it and forced it upon harry.)

(this was a different world, not the real word- the world anne was showing him was the _real_ world.)

harry went to the bathroom, tear streaked face and looked into the bathroom mirror. he cried more and sat on the edge of the bathtub slowly.

(what he saw was- he sees it everyday now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](paypal.me/em2232)


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry doesn't know when to stop.
> 
> mafia!harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been A WHOLE ASS MONTH since i last updated. that's totally on me.

now)

harry just got home, 1am, and what he saw was something that makes him sick to his stomach but he knows he won't do anything about it.

louis was asleep the couch, thin blanket draped over him, golden legs out and on showcase but the real show was higher up.

louis' right cheek was mostly covered by the blanket but harry saw the benginning of a greening bruise.

harry walked over to the sleeping boy and slowly dragged down the boy's cheek and saw it was at several different stages of healing.

harry covered him back up and left to their bedroom and went ahead and showered, changed, and slippes into bed.

harry stayed awake until about 2am, thinking about he ripped louis from his old life but he can't find himself to care as he gets louis' whenever he wants and cooked from after work.

(harry think that's enough of what louis gived him.)

(oh harry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buy me a coffee?](paypal.me/em2232)


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry doesn't know when to stop.
> 
> mafia!harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see lol kinda a long one?

now)

 

when louis woke, his stomach churned and bubbled. he was colder than usual, so his eyes made way to scan the living room.

he realized that one, he once again did not sleep on a bed and two, it was early. it was dark out, and day light saving won't be put in effect for another month or so.

it was too early to be waking. louis' ears twitched as they heard soft and hard tones coming from the kitchen.

(heart erratic then calm at the changes.)

louis slowly detangled himself from the blanket that encased him and headed to the kitchen, stopping at the edge of the wall to not be seen.

"mr. styles- alpha- sir- this is such short notice. i do not think we will be able to get security there in time," a bewildered voice said, tone quiet.

"i am a big boy," a creek in floor, "exactly. i am an alpha. means i can protect myself and my omega." a deep sigh.

"i want to be there by two to get to the island by three and enjoy a sunset." harry continued, voice unmasked and loud.

"yes sir." the voice said, hidden. quiet footsteps instantly got closer, not harry, and rounded the corner and screamed quixkly and hand louis by his neck.

it was gone just as quick as it was there.

"please refrain from touch my items. if you had been travel advisor, you would have been trained to know when he woke."

the man nodded in a large motion and finished scurrying off towards the front doors.

green met blue, again.

(louis lives to retell the tale.)

"omega." "alpha." both are said at the same time, one annoyed and one freightened.

(an easy guess, so tell me.)

harry caught the second to keep talking. "since you are up so early, you may start packing our things. think hot, water, beach."

one body pressed forward, the other further into the wall. "i am expecting my omega to be wearing the finest swimsuits," a breathe on louis' ear.

-

(malibu, oceans so blue.)

louis followed orders when packing, close-to-skimpy swimsuits for himself and pleasing swimshorts for harry.

he also, to please harry further arrived in a bright red two piece wotha crossing back from his top and a high-waist-bikini bottom, but a solid black skirt kept his lower half from being shown.

(equivalent to arriving in a body bag.)

harry arrived in (dare i say) loose fitting yellow swimtrunks and a white t-shirt. the two with matching black sandals.

harry motioned louis to follow, taking the bags to carry and led him to the suv.

-

louis' toes wiggled in the sand and he took a deep breath, sun having a bit of ways to go before setting. 

harry was missing already, louis figured he was trying to find a beach house he could buy.

louis was left unprotected, but he did not feel the need to worry. he stood and headed to the waters.

his ears twitched from the loud, salty noise the winds created from grazing the ocean.

his feet got progressively wet, slightly sinking into the damp sand and soon was standing less than crotch deep and took another deep breath.

he cried, ignoring the few people around him. he scratched at his bond mark and screamed internally.

(malibu, oceans so blue, it stains red.)

-

when harry arrived to the beach once again (first time was dumping louis there), louis was hugging his knees a bit and staring out into the water, eyes red.

(harry felt something stir weakly but said the red was from louis swimming around.)

(ignoring he was only half wet.)

harry took his omega to a beach house, allowing him to go shower and do whatever he wanted.

harry waited a bit before heading out to the beach, mere steps from the back door and walked along the shoreline.

-

louis scrubbed himself effiecently but lazily, taking his time. killing time, he took things slow, he wasn't go anywhere anytime soon.

(life was wasting.)

louis felt damped still, even after taking his tok me drying. putting his clothes on, he ignored the wetness and walked out on to the balcony.

he watched harry, heart swelling wildly from seeing his mate, but the bond twisting and going through painfully motions to stay connected.

he looked up to the sky, it was dark. he missed the sunset, so he kissed the moon and relaxed.

(bond crusting, creaking and crackling like a bonfire.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't rlly edit this. good to be back :) y'all should check out baby honey ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [buy me a coffee?](paypal.me/em2232)


End file.
